The Spiders World
by spidermanrox
Summary: Just another day for the amazing Spider-man (genres are subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm new to this fan fiction stuff so i apologize for any incorrect spelling and stuff, I will appreciate reviews and commits I'll try to make a solid story line, and if any of u could perhaps send me some messages telling me some pointers and such thank you.

Plz leave a review even if its criticism because it will tell me what I need to do to make it better.

(The picture comes into view,a busy New York city,pedestrians busying down the street,car drivers shouting at one another)*Stan Lee*"hey whats that up in the sky true believers?"He asks

(Spider-man thwips another web and swings low over the new yorkers, knocking the cap of a guy reading a newspaper)"Excelsior!" (shouts Stan)

"Eh another day another web"says Spider-man as he thwips another web and backflip lands onto a skyscraper a figure steps out of a shadow behind Spider-man

"Hey webhead"says the figure (monkey shriek)

"You're getting as bad as Nick, White Tiger" says Spidey after he jumps from the wall he landed on when Tiger scared him

"Yea yea your late for S.H.I.E.L.D training Fury's bout to pop an eye patch lets go..Now"Tiger says as she walks up to him with her hands on her hips

"Fine lets go"says Spidey suddenly a they hear a bank alarm "I think Fury will understand if we are a bit later" Spidey says he backflips off and thwips a web in the direction of the alarm

"Lets make this fast webhead,last thing i want is another set of training again because of you"says Tiger with the usual anger in her voice as she takes off after him "Stop right there- Electro?..Eh a villians a villian but i have to say im absolutly _shocked_ to see you" he says as he swings down and swing kicks Electro while on the web,Electro stumbles back

"**Jameson's right u are a menace" **he shouts as he fire lightling bolts at spidey who backflips over them "**Always showing up where you're aren't wanted" **he says as he throws more bolts

"heeyah" White Tiger shouts as she slashes repeatedly on Electros back then roundhouse kicks his head

"agh" he grunts

"heres web in your eyes" he says and shoots flash webbing in his eyes after he tears the webbing out a ,made by Tiger and Spidey duel punch ko's him "Shockingly easy eh Tiger eh" he nudges her and chuckles

"u little-" he mumbles as Spideys webs him to ground and webs mouth

"Lets go web for brains before we get extra time on the C.O.U.R.T"she says as she takes off

Two hours later

"Alright team hit the showers,Spider we have 20 more bots with your name on 'em take them out and hit the showers"says Fury over the intercom

"Fine Fury" he says as he turns around and is blasted in the face with a laser from a shield sentry "ooh"

5 mins later

as Spider-man starts to go into the boys shower when he sees Ava come out in a light blue sleeveless tank top and dark blue shorts

"Oh hey Ava" he says slightly sheepishly

"Hey Pete just get done?" asks Tiger

(Pete) "Yea they really beefed up the L.M.D's and the sentys since the last helicarrier"

(Ava) "Or maybe you just need to re-improve your skills" she says "Cya later webs" she winks and waves bye (Spider-man thoughts) Wow she's hot he thinks as he goes into the showers

2 weeks later

Spidey races through manhatten on the spider-bike suddenly Nova appears

"Webs trouble in Times Square..its Goblin"says Nova "I knew it was too good to last" spider says as he puts the bike in high gear and wheelies

Meanwhile

White Tiger just lands as she dodges a hit from Goblin

"Whats keeping the webs and buckethead Iron Fist?" asks Tiger

"I don't know but they will be here soon patience is a virtue Tiger" says Iron as they all dodge and attack Goblin

"Iron Fist fast ball special" says Power Man and hurls Iron knocking Goblin off his glider,as he stands up Spidey comes in and webs Goblin to his bike and spins him

"Centrifugal force don't fail me now" he says as Goblin flys and crashes into a building

"Bout time Spider"says Power Man,out of the shadow Goblin throws pumpkin bombs at them making them scatter "ohh" says Spidey as he stares up at Goblin,Goblin then grabs him by his face and hurls him at the bugletron he recovers just in time

Freeze frame

Why do i have the feeling I've been hurled at something vial and hideous?

Freeze frame end

Suddenly the bugletron comes on and J.J.J shouts"**Spider-man is a menace and should be dealt with nothing less than deadly force**" making Spidey jump off just as a pumpkin bomb hits and destroys the bugletron making debris fall on civilans

"Team forget Gobbie get the citizens" yells Spidey,as they disengage Goblin cackles and flys off

Afterwards

"Goblin got away" says Parker angryly

"But we saved the citizens and there were no causulitys" says Power Man

"But Goblin needs to be caught" says Peter

"In time Spider,good things come to those who wait" says Danny

"But think of all the people who will be hurt by him while we wait to find him"says Parker

Spider-man walks off (Spiders thoughts) _We were caught off-guard this time but next time Gobbie we'll bring our a-game_ he thinks as he pulls his mask on and webs the camera

To be continued

Hey guys i know i misspelled a few words and i hope its all right again leave me a review I would like some ideas tell if u want longer chapters I'll try to make longer ones I'll make betters one as I go along but I'll like some pointers


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later

"Woohoo!" the yell extended out and echo'd over New York as Spidey swung through the city as he lands J.J.J comes on with his latest rant

"Spider-man is a menace and should be dealt I propose that the NYPD issue a an arrest for the webhead" he shouted

"Oh stuff it in your mustache Jerkface" he said as he swung by suddenly his wrist com told him he had a call and he answered

"Hey Spider i finally repaired the Iron Spider-suit" said Iron man

"Oh thanks Tony" Spidey said

"Just watch where you joyride it next will ya" said Tony

"Hey its not my fault u didnt fix that thruster when i asked u and having Beetle blindside didn't help" he said as he thought back to the battle

"Do u want it or not" Tony said as he glared

"Yea I'll be right over and thanks" said the Spider

"Your welco- are u hanging upside down while talking to me?" asked Tony

"You're just noticing?" laughed Spider-man

"Yea well hurry it up i got a date with miss March of France" he said and hung up

"Oh boy" said Spidey as he swung out of the corner of his eye he saw White Tiger "Hey Tiger" he called

"What webhead" she yelled back

"I'm going to Tony's wanna come with?" he asked

"Sure I'm game" she said

5 mins later

Spider-man and White Tiger landed in front of Stark tower and waved to the camera in the corner motioning for J.A.R.V.I.S to let them in

"Welcome back to Stark tower " said J.A.R.V.I.S out of no where

"J.A.R.V.I.S? where are you?" said Spidey

"Mr. Stark has isolated your "spidey-sense" as you call it and has adapted me too broadcast over it" said J.A.R.V.I.S

"Oh gotta give him props for that speaking of ol' red and yellow where is he?" asked Spidey

J.A.R.V.I.S replied "He wasn't sure if you'd make it and from what i understand he had what humans call a 'hot date"

"Oh well can i get my suit and we'll get out of your A.I hair J.A.R.V.I.S"

"Very well sir" he replied and suddenly out of nowhere a piece of the Spider-man armor attached to his back and quickly formed over his body

"All right"he shouted "Thanks man we'll go now" he said as they took off

Later that week at Midtown High

"I can't wait for summer break next week" says Peter as he and his friends walk down the hall to their lockers "What are your plans guys?" he askes when they reach they're lockers

"Just the usual" says M.J and Harry

Freeze frame

(Peter steps out of the position he was in) "If i know Fury he'll probably load extra training on me" he says as he shows flashback pictures of S.H.I.E.L.D and his team

(He steps back he was)

Freeze frame end

"Hey guys I'll cya later after class" he says as he grabs his books and walks off

"**Oh Parker it's locker knocker time" **Flash yells as he punches a locker leaving a fist impression

"Leave him alone Flash" says Ava with her arms crossed

"Mind your own business Bitch" says Flash suddenly Parker gives him a solid right hook

"HEY NOBODY CALLS HER THAT!" Peter says after the punch

"You little-" Flash starts to say as he charges him then Ava trips him as Parker slides out of the way

Flash hits the ground hard and a resounding snap is heard as he lands on his arm and breaks it

"AAHHHH" he screams and Principal Coulson shows up

"What happened?" he asks

"I was trying to catch a football in the air and I lost my balance" Flash is able to get out Ava and Peter look at each other in surprise

"Parker take Flash to the nurses office everyone else to your classes" he says as everyone shuffles off

"Why did you cover for me and Ava Flash?" asks Peter

"Because you two like each other" he replies making Peter almost freeze in his tracks

"What are you talking about?" he asks in almost disbelief

"Come on man it's so obvious don't you notice how she acts weird with you?" says Flash Peter thinks back to some times she has acted weird with him

"You really think she likes me?" asks Parker

"Ya man you should ask her out" he replies this time Parker really does stop in his tracks accidentally pulling on Flashes arm making him yell in pain

"Sorry" he apologizes

"Yea I'm sorry as well for calling Ava a bitch" he apologizes back

Freeze frame

(A man with brown hair dressed in a t-shirt and shorts walks up)

I would like to apologize if it seems like i have stolen any material from ZERO1o1o2 or anyone else before making this story i read some other stories and i get some insperation from them if i have in any way stolen material from them i apologize and encourge them to talk to me about it

Freeze frame end

Shortly they arrive at the nurses

"Oh my gosh what happened?" asks the nurse as she rushes over to Flash

"Broke his arm catching a football" replies Peter

"I think I this young man why don't you get to class now" says the nurse

5 mins later

"Peter Parker tell me you have a reason for being late" says the teacher

"Um Flash broke his arm I took him to the nurses office" he replies

"Oh that's unfortunate take your seat " the teacher says

As he sits down Ava whispers to him

"Hows Flash?" she asks

"I think he's fine and he said sorry bout what he called you" replied parker

(hey guys im gonna stop it right here but i will lengthen it a lil later right now im busy peace)

"Ok" she says as she turns back to the teacher

3 hours later the bell rings signaling school was over

"Hey Ava" Peter calls "Yea?" she says as she turns around

"I was wondering if u would to uh to"he starts stuttering

"Yea?" she asks

"Would u like to have dinner saturday?" he finally get outs she stares at him in semi shock nearly dropping her books "I understand if u don't wanna" he says

"Um no I would love too" she finally gets out

"Ok around 8?" he asks

"Yea sure" she replies

That saturday in Peters room

"Darn darn darn where's Uncle Ben's suit"he says as he looks "Crud...Maybe Doc. Connors has one I can borrow"he says and dresses as his alter ego and web slings out

5 mins later on the helicarrier

"Hey Doc" he says as he sees Doc. Connors

"Hey Spider-man can I do for you?" he asks

"Well I have a date and I don't have a suit" he says

"Oh I see I actually have something for you I've been working on it since i turned back from the Lizard" he says as he leads Spider-man to a vault with Spider-man gear and mannequin with a suit on it

"Wow" Spider-man says as he goes over and looks at the suit

"If u care to try it on I'll step out"he says and steps out to close the vault 2 mins later Spider-man steps out

"Wow Doc. this feels nice and just my size" he says as he walks around in his suit

"You like it?" he asks "It's yours I was working on it for you since you helped with my Lizard problem you were the only one who didn't give up on me"

"Thank you Doc I really appreciate it" he says thankfully

Later at 7:45 Peter is walking to the restaurant to meet Ava as he turns the corner he sees her

"Wow u look amazing Ava" he says as he stares at her

"Thanks" she says, shes dressed in a short red dress with a short beehive with lipstick and the usual make-up, in a few moments they are seated and have their food ordered and are eating

"So are you the first White Tiger?" he asks

"Um no my grandfather was" she says with a hidden sadness

"Oh did I hit a touchy subject?" he says

"No its just my dad died in the line of duty as White Tiger,protecting the amulet from people like Kraven"

"Oh I'm sorry I uh lost my dad as well" he replies

"I'm sorry to hear that" she says "We both know how hard it is to lose relatives i guess"

"Yea I guess so what ever doesn't kill you makes you stronger i guess?" he says with a light chuckle

"Yea i guess so" she says with a small smile after they finish dinner they go for a walk in the park

"It's very pretty here" she says as they walk

"Yea it is" he replies as he puts his arm around her they reach a bench and sit down secluded by the overgrowth they look at each other and they're eyes lock and suddenly they kiss after about 3 mins they stop and walk home

"I um had a good time Peter" she says as they are just outside the S.H.I.E.L.D building

"Yea me too perhaps we can do this again sometime?" he asks

"Sure why not" she says and gives him a quick kiss leaving him speechless as she walks inside

After about a min of being speechless he slips on his gloves and mask and web-slings home

(Hey guy I won't be pitting out another page for a while I'm busy with things and peace out peeps stay cool)


	3. The Cave

Hey true believers hopefully by the time i publish this chapter I'll have approval to use some of Prosp88s material but if I do I might be going in a different direction than him cuz his current story is about the Mongo empire and I will be doing certain stuff differently cuz I saw 88s storys and liked the way he did it.

If u seem a little bit out of the loop on certain info look up the person I mentioned his storys are awesome I'm going to follow some of his storys guidelines but I am gonna change a good bit of it im also gonna add another time travel bit and perhaps a dimension travel as well I'm not entirely caught up on his storys so forgive me for any mistakes

**One year after his trip to the 1930s Parker Industries is thriving and with good investing his money pile has now grown to 300 million and has made new tech and gadgets to aid him in his adventures with the help of Iron Man of course**

**Suddenly Spider-man slowly lowers from the top of the page on a web**

**Spider-man: Hey out there Spidey fans nice too have you back,for this adventure and perhaps a few others I'm having another writer do this spidermanrox(_love the name by the way)_ so this writer isnt caught up with all my adventures so he'll do the best he can.**

**So according to him this is just after the training session during the mission briefing,so lets get back to the story shall we?**

**He webs the top of the screen and pulls down a picture showing the mission briefing and resumes**

_Nove,Powerman, and Iron Fist just enter the mission briefing room after they finally get un-webbed from the mess Spider-man left them in._

**Spider-man:** What took you so long?

**Power-man:** Thanks for the help Web-head.

**Nova:** We we're a little busy with the MESS you left us in.

**Fury:**ENOUGH!. Sit down we have important business to discuss not petty rivalry.

**He says as he glares at Spider-man and Nova**

**Fury:** As you all know the Latvarian embassy was blown up last week at precisely midnight..Now since it happened on American soi-

**He's interrupted by a S.H.I.E.L.D agent who rushes in**

**Agent: Director Fury urgent news! The Wakanden embassy has been attack Scanning shows(gulp) Doombots sir.**

**Fury:**Looks like you're up...(over intercom) Get two jump jets over to the embassy for evac LETS MOVE!

**Ten mins later at the embassy**

* * *

**Spider-man:**Nova work on the fire,Power-man clear a space for the jump jet to evac people,Iron Fist,Tiger you're with me.

**They then skydive out and begin working on their assignments**

**Inside the embassy**

**Doombot: SEARCH AND DESTROY!  
Tiger starts slicing and dicing doombots while Iron Fist shatters them with his fist seeing it's his turn up to bat Spider-mans eyes turn red and move out along the black lines of his suit,then the eyes turn green and he vanishes **

**Doombot: Where did he go?**

**Suddenly the doombot melts away then another is hit with a spider-tracer and he explodes while another is clotheslined making his head come off and is then kicked into another disabling it then an arachni-disk hits and wraps around a doombot and cuts through him where the lines meet his metal and Spider-man decloaks**

**Spider-man: **Lets go.

**3 mins later outside of the control room**

* * *

**Spider-man:** Nova hows the fire?

**Nova:** Almost under control.

**Spider-man:** Power-man hows the evac?

**Power-man: **Almost got everyone but i haven't seen any of the wakanden guards or the guy in charge.

**Spider-man:** They must still be in the control room Spider-man out.

**They enter the semi dark control room where two wakanden guards whoop and charge at Spider-man**

**?: **Stop!

**They obey and they see a man sitting in a chair turned away from them,it turns slowly and the man stands up and walks into the light**

**?: **Thank you Spider-man for your help I am King T'Challa, but i believe you know me by a different name.

**Spider-man:** it's a honor to meet THE Black Panther.

**T'Challa turns his head and sees White tiger**

**T'challa:** It's good to see you again Ava.

**She steps back**

**Tiger:** Do I know you?

**T'challa:** No but I knew your father and grandfather, I am sorry to hear about your fathers death.

**Tiger:** Thank you king T'challa.

**Nova calls over the wrist com**

**Nova:** Hey webs we got doom jets, they are trying to take down the building!

**Spider-man:** Sir will all respect we MUST leave now.

**T'challa: **Understood lead the way.

**2 mins later on the roof**

* * *

**Power-man is hurling people to the jump jet since it can't land on the unstable building**

**Spider-man:** GO GO GO!

**They begin sprinting for the the jump jet with T'challa and Tiger running on all fours, Iron Fist reaches first and is throw to it,next Tiger and Power-man leaps to the jet leaving Spider-man and T'challa, Spider-man with great effort leaps the distance and makes it T'challa with a great burst of speed rushes and jumps just as the building starts to collapse.**

**In a almost Slo-mo moment T'challa is closing the gap when suddenly a burst of air from the collapsing building causing it to move an a foot further away causing him to miss by an inch.**

**As he starts to fall you hear a "thwip" as a web connects to T'challa stopping him from his unpleasant fall **

**Spider-man:** Got you.

**And starts pulling him up as the jump jets start heading back to the Tri-carrier**

**10 mins later on the carrier**

* * *

**T'challa:** Nicholas!

**Fury: **T'challa!

**They shout as they see each other and shake hands**

**T'challa:** I see the super spy life is still treating u well.

**Fury: **You could say that,hows Wakanda?

**T'challa: **It was fine till those doombots attacked the embassy.

**Fury:** As the super spy I have to ask what happened for Victor to attack you?

**T'challa: **I have about as much clue as you Fury, but I wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for Spider-man he saved me,twice.

**Fury: **Yea he's a good kid still has a lot to learn but a good kid.

**1 week later-Parker Mansion-afternoon**

* * *

**Ava walks to the fireplace and pulls out a brick setting in motion a chain reaction, the fire goes out and drops underneath a panel and a door opens behind where the logs were after she goes through the fireplace closes and the logs pop back out on fire as if nothing happened,walking down the corridor she follows a set of stairs while looking at a homework book.**

**Reaching the end she continues walking till she hears talking she closes her book and pulls on her mask just in case**

**Ava: **Hey honey who's your friend

**Peter: **Ollie Osnick,aka the Steel Spider,I met him when i went to Boston remember I told you guys about it.

**Ava:** Oh hi Ollie I'm Ava.

**Ollie:** Pleasure,heard a lot about you seriously,he doesn't shut up about you.

**Ava:** Aww.

**She says as she gives Peter a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush underneath the mask**

**Peter: **Hey Ollie is here to help me finish clearing the Spider-cave,Cho and Flash are coming as well.

**Ava:** MK sweetie.

**Ava walks off leaving them to do the planning for the Spider-cave which is gonna serve as his "man-cave" as well**

**Later that week-Night-Spider-cave**

* * *

**Peter:** Ok guys moment of truth.

**He says as he flips the power switch for the cave at first it flickers on then off thinking it won't work,then suddenly it turns on and the cave(which is humongous) is illuminated **

**Peter/Web Warriors/Peters team/and Steel Spider:** YEA ALL RIGHT!

**They shout and exchange high fives**

**Peter: **Hey guys I'm beat from all the work so I'm gonna hit the sack

**Everyone else says good bye and starts leaving but the ones who have a long travel stay in the Guest Superheros Quarters in the Spider-cave and Peter heads up to bed with Ava**

**Peter:** (Yawn) I'm beat we finally finished the cave and got the power.

**Ava: **That's good maybe you can show me tomorrow.

**Ava starts kissing him and moves closer to him**

**Cut scene**

**Spider-man: Hey guys this might lead to something and since this is rated t...goodnight**

**He webs the top of screen and pulls down a shutter which eventually pops up and it shows the sun rising**

**Cut scene end**

**Ava wakes up and sees Peter isn't there and goes to the cave**

**Ava: **Peter? Where are you?

**Peter: **I'm over here!

**He calls out to her from the far side of the cave**

**Ava: **What are you doing Peter I can't see very well.

**Suddenly display lights come on and it has a monument to the L.X.G including costumes and a plaque with their back-story and such things**

**Peter:** What do you think?

**Ava: **It's wonderful I bet if they were here they would be very proud of you and be honored.

**Peter:** It's the least I could do since they did so much for me.

**From the control center Spider-man gets an incoming hologram message and he answers**

**Spider-man: **Yea?

**Iron-man: **Hey kid i got some more gear for your cave and I have the stuff for your new hobby.

**Spider-man: **Great how soon will you be here?

**Iron-man: **Try now!

**He says as he comes in from the outside entrance with several crates of gear and tech**

**White Tiger: **Umm what exactly is your hobby?

**Spider-man: **Well... Reed Richards,Tony,and I are gonna tamper with portals and dimensions...

**White Tiger: **Is there a reason you didn't tell me?

**Spider-man: **I thought you wouldn't be happy since my last trip involving portals.

**White Tiger: **I'm mad cuz u went behind my back and didn't tell me but tell me you'll be careful cuz if you aren't (claws extend) I'll track you down and kill you myself (retracts claws and walks off).

**Spider-man: **Gulp.

**Cut scene**

**And now a word from the writer,editor,producer,and publisher lol**

**Don't worry guys this story isn't over and i might extend this story but neither one is done so don't hate on me plz peace out stay cool**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys seeing how im busy and im not that creative when it comes to this kind of thing i regret to inform u im gonna be discontinuing it.

But for those who like twilight im thinking since i like it and have the book from the library mabye i should copy it down on here for those who have seen the movies but havent read the book or those who have read it or both but want to read it again if i copy no longer will u have to go to the library to get it tell me what u think by sending me reviews or pming me bye yall it was fun while it lasted like 658 views not bad for less that 5k words but again byeee


	5. Chapter 5

Yea so im not gonna be doing the story anymore becuz i never have the free time for the story and stuff im always busy and yes i have a few...a lot of grammar mistakes and im not that creative when it comes to this kinda thing so again leave me reviews or pm me telling me what u think about the twilight thing


End file.
